The Three of Us:Love Story
by Daughter of Zeus 7000
Summary: Percy breaks up with Hunter. Luke does the same to Thalia. They realize who they really like. Frank likes Christi but doesn't feel the same way.


The three of us: love story

Hunters POV

I really don't know why but I was crying,for the first time in my life. But I was only crying because Percy Jackson my EX boyfriend was the one who stole the fleece. He had told me over our 100th date and we were on a picnic."This is the best picnic ever Percy" I stated."Thanks." Percy said with a guilty face."Hunter I have to tell you something". I hesitated but he seemed troubled."Yeah?"I said."Remember that night when Christi was hit in the head and someone stole the fleece?" He questioned me."Well,yeah." I was really curious on why he asked that because that happened 2 months ago."Well um I kind of sort of stole the fleece"."WHAT WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU DO THAT!" lightning shot out of the sky(that only happens if my brother,sister or me get upset or furious."That's the thing,I only did it because Hazel and her curse." He said with guilt."W-what does that mean?" I was about to cry."I like Hazel." Percy said. Luckily I had pie in my hand. Right in his face apple pie all over. I stormed out of the Camp Half Blood park literally, stormed. I ran to my cabin and I was just tearing up."What's wrong huntseat?" Thalia asked."I-it's n-nothing." I as trying to be brave in front of my sister since she is pretty fearless."Then why are you crying?" she questioned me."W-well remember that night when Christi was hit in the head?And someone stole the fleece?"."Yes I do. Can you get to the point?" she asked."Well Percy stole the fleece because he likes Hazel and he wants to free her from her curse!" I explained."I'm so sorry sis!"."I-it's s'ok." I said with a sniffle."Is there any thing you need?" she asked. Right as we were talking Christi stormed in."Oh my gods I cannot believe it!" she yelled(or whispered.I can't tell with her)."You heard about Percy too?" Thalia asked."Yeah. My own brother, why would he do such a thing? And just for Hazel!" Sheesh I don't want to talk about him anymore! So please stop!" I felt really bad that I yelled at Christi but they were making me sad enough.

Thalia's POV

Now Percy made me furious, and he knows I get ugly when I'm mad. "Hey Thalia can we talk?" my boyfriend Luke asked. He was let out of the underworld a few months ago, because my dad, Zeus forced Hades to let him out."Well, um, sure." I was a little worried on why he sound so serious."Do you remember the night where Christi was hit on the head?" he asked."Well yeah but why are you asking me this?" I asked."Okay, well I'm the one…who told Percy to take the fleece! And I'm the one who told Hazel to hit Christi on the head!" he exclaimed. Even though he said it fast, I could understand him."OH MY GODS I HATE BOYS!" I screamed and ran to my cabin."UH I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM,I SERIOUSLY HATE ALL BOYS!" I screamed and went to my bed."What's wrong?" Hunter said with a few sniffles."You know how Percy stole the fleece?" I asked her."Oh my gods, yes I know my Ex boyfriend 'belongs to the Hermes cabin' and everyone else has great boyfriends except me! Thats great!" she sounded frustrated."Well that's not as bad as your Ex boyfriend telling him to do that and telling Hazel to hit Christi on the head!" I never really yelled at my sister before, but she was kind of asking for it."I'm sorry sis it's just that boys are stupid. And they make stupid decisions." We both started laughing right then and there."Yeah I'm sorry too. Are people bothering you about the whole Percy-stealing thing?" I asked."Well all like "What a thief, are you going to steal anything Hunter?" And then they go of laughing their faces off!" she said."WHO, Who was laughing at you?!" I asked."I don't know maybe the Aphrodite cabin,the Hecate cabin, and EVERYONE!" she yelled."WHAT do you want me to hurt anyone?!" I said."Hehehe no it's okay I'm fine." although she didn't sound so sure.(Night time).I was starting to cry because I really love Luke and I heard my dad punished him with death."Sis are you okay?" She asked."Yeah I'm fine." I said with a lie.(Next day)."Everyone wake up its cabin inspection time!" Chiron and I just stayed in Piper came in and gave us an F for not cleaning our room."Look cut us some slack Piper we're having a bad day today okay!" Hunter said."Oh I'm sorry I don't give A's to thieves."she said sarcastically."I just hate that girl and pretty much all the Aphrodite cabin!" I said. Although they're really annoying. So I have a reason to hate them. After that, we got dressed and headed out for pegasi riding, which we do every Friday."Hey Chris what are you going to teach us today?" Hunter asked."Lead really simple don't worry Thalia and Hunter." she said to calm us down. I've been riding pegasi pretty much my whole life same with Hunter but we never tried doing a flying lead change."I think I'll go tack up Chloe." Hunter said (btw Chloe is Hunters pegasus)."Yeah I'll come with you." I said just to waste time because what if I fail.I hate failing!"My friends,there's nothing to be afraid of its you have me to teach you how to do it." she said.

Christi POV

I was instructing the whole camp like telling them to put their heels down or fix your reins. After we warmed up I ask the class to get ready to canter. Hunter and Thalia looked a little nervous, okay maybe a lot. But they started cantering, and I told them how to do a lead change."It's very simple Thalia and Hunter! You won't mess up! Don't worry!" I shouted."Okay you ready Hunter?" I asked."Um sure, I guess." She said nervously."Okay go ahead!" I exclaimed only because she was far away." squeeze, pull and YAY you did it!" I was very happy for her because most advanced people should know how to do this."Okay you ready Thalia?" I asked."If my sister can do it I can master it!" She said."Hey I don't know to be offended or what!" Hunter said."Okay go ahead Thalia! Squeeze with your left leg! Good! Now pull with your right rein, good!" I said. But right as Gizmo (Thalia's pony pegasus) was about to change leads Piper purposely ran into her and Thalia fell off."OH MY GODS are you okay Thalia!" Hunter said in a worried voice."Owwww!" Thalia said with a soft voice."PIPER why the heck would you do that!" I said."Opps sorry hehe." Piper said with a smirk on her face."I'm telling Chiron! You could of killed her!" I said."Thanks Chris for the lesson!" Jake said,"No problem." I said. I usually stay four hours at the stables after lesson. I was grooming Paycheck until I heard a big "thud" in the tack room."Hello anyone there?!" I was a little scared because I'm usually the only one in here. I went to the tack room and saw…FRANK."FRANK what the heck are you doing at Camp Half Blood?!" I was surprised on why he was here since he only comes when Jason is here."Well Christi I'm glad your here." he said with a nervous voice."I'm always here but why are you glad I'M here?" I asked."I wanted to ask you something." he said."Yea?" I said."Would you like to um go out some time?" he asked.I never knew anyone would ask ME out because I'm a little shy."YES! I mean sure I guess." I tried to play it cool but it didn't work.

We were on our date and he took me on a pegasi ride then a picnic."Thanks for saying yes to go out with me." Frank said."Well it's my pleasure and a pegasi ride with a picnic I like how romantic it is." I said. I really do like Frank but I don't think I'm ready to have a boyfriend."So how do you like the sandwich?" he asked."It's good." I said I wasn't sure on how I should tell him that I don't want to be with him because I didn't want to hurt his feelings."You ready to go back?" he asked."Yes." I said because I wanted to talk to my pegasus Paycheck."Bye Frank thanks for the picnic!" I said as he was leaving camp.I ran to the barn as fast as I could so I could talk to Paycheck."Pay can I talk to you for a moment!?" I asked."_Sure Chris I'm just eating._" he said while chewing his grain."What's the problem." he said like he was a therapist."Well do you know Frank?" I asked."Yeah I know baby face." he said."Hehehe that's not so nice Pay. Well he asked me out but I don't want to date anyone yet. How should I tell him I don't want to date anyone?!" I asked urgently."Well Chris your my best friend and I want to make you happy. You should just say, 'sorry Frank I don't really want to have a boyfriend yet' ". He said while munching on his grain."Thanks Pay I know I can always trust you." I said and gave him a big kiss and hug and went off to go see Thalia and Hunter.

Hunters POV

I was in my cabin until Chiron came in."Hunter can you give this young demigod tour around campus?" he asked."Sure." I replied."His name is Artom and he hasn't found out who his godly father is yet so don't be so rude." he said if he were worried."Me being rude? I'm never rude!" I said sarcastically."HUNTER!" he yelled."Okay,okay I'll be nice." I promised.I went outside and saw and a boy with dirty blonde hair longish on the top and shorter on the sides."Hey the names Artom." he said."Hey my name is Hunter daughter of Zeus." I replied."So are you going to give me a tour or what?" he asked."Yeah a tour." I said with a bored voice."Someone's grumpy." he said, and so far he's not on my good side."How about we just get started okay!" I said."Okay." He said."Here is the big house it's where Chiron and Mr.D live. And here is the stables, we ride every Friday." I said to start the tour."Really I love riding!" he said."Really me too!" I just looked in each other's eyes for a minute until Piper ran up to him s and started to introduce herself."Um Piper it's nice to meet you but I think Hunter was giving me a tour." he said and gave me a smile."Thanks." I said. Then luckily Piper left with a trudge."No problem.I kind of wanted her to leave." he said."Where were we?" I asked.I felt like he was putting me under a trance so I would like him, and so far it was working."Um Hunter, you okay?" he asked."Yeah sorry." I said."Okay here is the Hermes cabin and here is the Apollo cabin." I said."I really like the Apollo about,is just that I feel a special connection with this god." he right then and there Apollos sign was above his head."Wow your first day here and Apollo already claimed you!" I said because that only happens once in a life time."So how do you like Apollo kids?" he asked."What do you mean?" I asked even though I knew what he meant."I'm asking you out. Would you like to go out with me?" he asked.I really wanted to blurt out "yes" but I had to play it cool."Sure!" I said.

Thalia's POV

I was in my cabin still sad on what happened between the two of us. How could he! It just made me so mad! While I was in my cabin Hunter came in with a big grin on her face."Guess what happened!" she said."Im out of ideas." I said sarcastically."yeesh someone needs some cheering up!" she said."Just tell me why your so happy!" I said."Well Chiron told me to give a tour to this cute boy and while we were in the tour I started to fall for him and it turns out he likes me back! So he asked me out!" she said."Oh wow that's great you have a boyfriend and I don't!" I said because she started to make me jealous."Well if your mad I'm sorry I even came in!" she said and left the cabin with me alone in the I decided to go outside even though it was night time. I saw a shadowy figure in the woods and I went to go see who it is."Hello!?Anyone there?!" I yelled. Then I heard a small voice "Yeah it's just me, Nico." I went over to him to see why he was out here."Whatcha doing?" I asked."Oh just talking to the dead." all I got to say is that you should never ask him what he is doing."I see you also like the dark." I said."Yeah it's my thinking place." He said quietly."Thalia can I ask you something?" he asked."Sure go ahead." I said."Would you like to go out some time?" he said."Yes! I mean sure." way to play it cool.

Christi's POV

I wanted to tell Frank that I didn't want to be with him bout I was confused on how I should tell him.I didn't want to hurt his feelings but that was the only way to tell him also he wouldn't be here for a my luck Frank comes to our camp dinner and he looks like he was looking for me."Oh hey Chris it was looking for you." he what I assumed he was looking for me."Hey Frank how you doing?" I asked."I'm doing great I can't wait for our next date Chris!" he said."Yeah me too." I said."so when do you want it to be?" he asked.I decided to tell him now that I wasn't interested in him."Frank?How should I say this?Um I'm really sorry but I'm not ready for a boyfriend." I said as politely as possible ."Oh okay I understand." he said and walked of slowly

THE END

(This story is based on the cliff hanger in the Three of Us:2

and that means Daughter of Zeus 6000 and I work together.

Thank you so much for reading and hope you enjoyed :D)


End file.
